


[ART] Violette de Bordeaux

by Artmetica



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Hand Feeding, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2868554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>A small Hannigram drawing, commissioned by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j">lick_j</a>, as a gift for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/shellikybookie">shellikybookie</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Violette de Bordeaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lick_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/gifts), [shellikybookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellikybookie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Violette de Bordeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717691) by [shellikybookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellikybookie/pseuds/shellikybookie). 



**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Bamboo Fun, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Visual references** :  
>  Hannibal season 1
>   * **Textures** :  
> [PlaidMaker](http://plaidmaker.com/)
>   * **Brushes & Shape**:  
> [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset) | Photoshop default brush (#1 hard round)
> 



End file.
